


The Betrayer and the Betrayed

by Joe_N_Chaste



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Action, Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_N_Chaste/pseuds/Joe_N_Chaste
Summary: Adlet Blacksteel is the newest edition to the E.H.P.D., his skills and experience as a hostage extractor makes him an invaluable edition. Joined by his new partner, Jenna Jones, he pursues a secretive manhunt for the Soldiers Of The New World, an underground E.H. crime organization that has a hand in all that is illegal, and their mysterious leader: String, who, seemingly, has eyes and ears everywhere.While Adlet and Jenna intend on doing this by the books, their unsavory past with two of String’s captains may muddy their judgement, or, more accurately, it already has.As String’s ambitions grow beyond just controlling the city’s underbelly Adlet and Jenna are forced to take action with an ally he did not desire.While prejudice against E.H.s reaches it’s peak because of a horrific tragedy, the Soldiers of the New World waste no time to expand their reach and rally for their cause of taking over the city.Adlet goes to the edge of sacrificing everything and back again. On the way, betrayal awaits at every corner.





	The Betrayer and the Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Any and all feedback is great including but not limited to scathing hatred  
> 2- If you're an artist interested in working with me I'm willing to pay to make a proper cover for the book and if you're willing I would like to enter a partnership to make a comic out of this or some of my other works.  
> 3- If you're planning on ripping this off good fucking luck cause I've been shopping it around for two years and got nowhere.

It’s a strange world as it is, isn’t it? But it got stranger. Certain humans started accomplishing feats which broke the laws of science -physics, chemistry and biology. They developed abilities and powers. Scientists described it as the next step for humanity, as simple as evolution or as simple as evolution can be. 

I wonder what they’ll think of me. Adlet Blacksteel thought. They probably already read my file. Already know how much of a failure I am. He prepared himself for the momentous day ahead. He had silk black hair and a lean, muscular body, with proportions that would have gone unnoticed in a crowd if it weren’t for his slightly unusually tall legs. It was full of scars and bullet holes over years of service. It had endured much, and will endure even more.

He took himself to the Evolved Humans Police Department of Konkoro city (the E.H.P.D.). That department was the only thing that kept E.H. criminals in check. A life of crime was easy when you had abilities most could not match, not to mention how many considered working for the government as a lost cause. The government, after all, paid lousily on any standard and only employed E.H.s as police officers or fire fighters or any number of dangerous jobs to better utilize their abilities. It was a compromise, since they could not militarize them, not since the treaty. 

He was told to meet up with Capt. Rariott Jacks. The E.H.P.D. was not exactly what he expected. It was busy and noisy, people coming in and out, desks crammed side-to-side, wall-to-wall, suspects hauled in groups like herds. He would have thought that such a busy place would be relocated or an expansion built for it considering the caliber of their work. He walked into the only private office where an aging blond woman probably in her early fifties sat behind her desk. She was consuming a cigarette so quickly it almost disappeared before his eyes, it seemed that it was her fourth or fifth one today judging by the smell of the office. Those things will be her death, he thought.  
“And who the hell are you?”  
“Adlet Blacksteel, Ma’am.”  
“Blacksteel? You’re that new transfer detective, aren’t you?”  
“I’m not sure about the ‘detective’ part but yes, I’m supposed to start today.”  
“Just take a seat, son.”  
He sat on the ragged washed out blue-ish couch that might have had its color years ago in her office which was the only piece of ‘decoration’ in it.  
She continued: “You look tired, did you sleep well last night?”  
“No, not particularly.”  
“Anxiety?” She asked with a chuckle. He did not answer. “Anyway, anyone who works here is promoted to a detective to give them more jurisdiction and freedom in the field.”  
“Does it really help?”  
“Nah, not by much.”  
“Anyway, when can I get started?”  
A single eyebrow on her face lifted itself up. “Well you seem to be in a rush. Not that I’m complaining. Enthusiastic cops are hard to come by these days. First I wanna talk about what happened three weeks ago.” She paused. “Or would you prefer not to?”  
“I will take the second option.”  
“Fine, I know first-hand how tough talking about something like that can be.”  
She reached for the telephone on her desk and pressed a button.  
“Matt, send in Jenna ASAP.” She turned back to Adlet. “About your record…”  
“What about it?”  
“It’s almost flawless, I’m not proud to say it but; I don’t have a lot of people as good as you.”  
“And?”  
“Why work here? Considering your reputation and your father’s position it would be easy for you to work in any other unit not necessarily the one you’ve been in.”  
“Let’s just say that only the E.H.P.D. could help me in what I want to accomplish.”  
“You like keeping secrets, huh? I’ll let it slide because everyone here gets a one off, just keep in mind: I don’t like secrets being kept from me, not in my department. Not. Again.”  
“Noted.”  
The door opened and a black skinned woman with strange blond hair so striking it looked almost bright yellow walked in. She was significantly taller than Adlet so much so that she had to duck slightly to get through the door (by his estimation she was about two and a half meters tall).  
“Detective Adlet, this is Lieutenant Jenna your new partner.”  
Adlet stood up and shook her hand but she greeted him first.  
“Jenna Jones at your service.” She said.  
“Adlet Blacksteel, nice to meet you.” He replied, the both of them sat down with Jenna opposite him on a chair.  
“Adlet, Jenna is a rank above you so she’ll be the boss in your… ventures. Hope you’ll get along.”  
“Fine by me.” He replied.  
“Trust me, you won’t be so ‘fine’ after a couple of days working with her.” She said sarcastically. “There’s a couple of things you need to know: number one: since we’re seriously understaffed, everyone here works on everything. All teams here alternate between field work and office work, registering inmates, handling files, et cetera, et cetera, I’m sure you’re familiar with most of the processes here. And I need to make one more thing extremely clear before you leave my office: If you use your power outside your jurisdiction you’ll be considered a first class criminal and priority number one for this department, alive or dead. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
“Now, now, before we rush things.” Jenna entered the conversation. “I wanna know how useful this guy can be. I mean what can he do?”  
Rariott looked to Adlet. “Well, show her.”  
Adlet stood up and reached for one of the pens on Rariott’s desk. He clinched and it disappeared. He clinched again and it came back.  
“What are you, a magician?” Jenna asked mockingly.  
“Not entirely.” Adlet replied flatly. He spread his palm in front of her. She suddenly saw a distortion of sorts, as if reality was breaking, shattering patterns appeared in thin air, like hard glass that would not break but would yield somewhat, then, a handgun appeared out of nowhere.  
“I can ‘reach’ into a dimension, a sort of private dimension.” He explained. “In that dimension I can store and recover items that I might need such as weapons or ammo. Or…” He spread his left palm and keys appeared and disappeared again. “Although I do have a limit: 50 kilos of mass to be exact. So sometimes I have to make room for other things. And I can only do this from my hands.”  
Jenna smirked. “So you’re basically a big-ass backpack. Good; sometimes I need somebody to carry all my bowling balls.”  
Adlet did not smile back. She went on. “I can tell that we’re gonna have a great relationship.”


End file.
